Gaduridan legislative election, 3608
64 | popular_vote1 = 31,191,690 | percentage1 = 56.6% | swing1 = 18.7% | image2 = | leader2 = Jacob Lieberman | leader_since2 = 3603 | party2 = Conservative Party of Gaduridos | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = 153 | seats2 = 152 | seat_change2 = 1 | popular_vote2 = 23,773,229 | percentage2 = 43.2% | swing2 = 0.2% | map_image = Congress3608.png | map_size = 300px | map_caption = | title = President | posttitle = Elected President | before_election = Teo Ferrero | before_party = Democratic Party of Socialists (Gaduridos) | after_election = Elena Giordano | after_party = Democratic Party of Socialists (Gaduridos) | color1 = 0087DC | color2 = FF0000}} A legislative election took place in Gaduridos in October 3608 to elect the 350 members of the Gaduridan Congress. The Congress is the supreme legislative assembly of the country. Since the politics of Gaduridos take place within the frames of a presidential system, Congress is independent from the country's head of state and government, the President of the Federal Union. Thus the president is elected separately from, but on the same date as Congress. Background Since 3596, the Socialists and the Gaduridan National Congress had formed a series of successive coalition governments. The Socialists sought win re-election in 3608, with Socialist leader Elena Giordano as their ultimate candidate for the presidency. Throughout the past 12 years, the Conservative Party had been in opposition, and campaigned for a change in government, and for a Conservative president. Following the 3605 elections, the Gaduridan National Congress had dissolved itself, with most of its members joining the PDS. However, most National Congress MPs chose to vacate their seats rather than serving the remainder of the term as PDS or independent representatives. This led to the Conservative Party seizing a practical majority in Congress, controlling the executive government from November 3605. Electoral system Federal legislative elections in Gaduridos are held using a system of proportional representation. Political parties or coalitions may field lists of candidates in each of the five states of Gaduridos. In total, there are 350 seats up for grabs in such elections, also from each of the regions. The number of seats allocated to each state is determined based on their population size. States with larger populations send many representatives to Congress, and smaller states send fewer representatives. The states of Gaduridos, listed in alphabetical order, are: *Marligantos *North Vintalli *Pernessia *Salnaeta *South Vintalli Campaign 'Conservatives' Led by Jacob Lieberman, the Conservative Party campaigned for an electoral mandate for its governance. Their fielded candidate for the presidential election, Steve Summers, served as a trademark figure throughout the entire campaign. The Conservatives promised to re-introduce the flat tax system, and to relax regulations on big business, that the Socialist-led government had introduced throughout their past years in government. 'Socialists' The Democratic Party of Socialists, the largest party of the Congressional opposition, focused mainly on taxation and healthcare reform throughout the campaign. Socialist leader and incumbent President of Gaduridos Teo Ferrero pledged to shut down all military bases of foreign nation-states within Gaduridan borders. Futhermore, the PDS advocated for the introduction of a womens' quota in the executive boards of big businesses. Environmentalism remained a primary concern of the Socialists also in the 3608 election, with Ferrero campaigning for significant reductions of the country's carbon emissions. The party continued to support the recently introduced progressive tax system, and aimed at raising taxes for the wealthy, while lowering taxes for the working and middle classes. They fielded Elena Giordano as their presidential candidate. Participating parties The electoral lists and political parties listed below, are displayed in alphabetical order. Results The election was a landslide win for the Democratic Party of Socialists (PDS), who garnered almost 57 percent of the vote. Following the dissolution of the National Congress party, only the PDS and the Conservatives remained as the two major parties in the country. The Conservatives lost a single seat, dropping to 152, against 198 for the victorious Socialists. Other parties, lists and candidates received only 0.1 percent of the vote, and no seats. Aftermath The Democratic Party of Socialists, under the leadership of Elena Giordano, swiftly took control of all government offices, and were for the first time in history not required to negotiate in order to form a working majority in Congress. Category:Elections in Gaduridos